Two-dimensional (2D) image sensors, such as cameras embedded in consumer electronics, are now ubiquitous. As such, many users now enjoy ready access to digital photography. For instance, users often employ image sensors to capture 2D image data of three-dimensional (3D) physical objects. A single 2D image provides a single view of a 3D object from a single viewpoint, i.e. from the viewpoint of the image sensor. However, the user may desire another view of the 3D object from another viewpoint. Views of the object from other viewpoints traditionally require additional images taken from multiple viewpoints. For instance, stereoscopic photography is one well-known method that enables a user to view a 3D object from multiple viewpoints. However, such methods typically require data regarding the object beyond the data acquired via a single 2D image sensor positioned at a single viewpoint.